deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive 2/Fighting quotes
This article lists the quotes spoken by the playable characters when fighting in Dead or Alive 2. * Some lines only occur against specific characters or under certain conditions, like winning without getting hit, or in a specific game mode. Ayane Pre-fight quotes *"Get out of my way!" *"Sorry, I'm not sweet." (in Story Mode) Appeals * "No, Kidding!" * "Silly!" Victory quotes *"You make me laugh!" *"Stop bothering me." *"You're such a fool!" *"I have no time to fool around. Bye!!" (only in Story Mode) *"I'll let you go this time." (in Story Mode and in Tag Battle Mode) *"I want more." (after getting a "Great") *"You see? This is "Mugen-Tenshin-Hajinmon"!!" (after getting a "Greatest") *"You runaway "Shinobi"..." (after defeating Kasumi in Story Mode) *"It's your fault." (after defeating Hayabusa) *"Hey, you didn't have time to sing." (after defeating Helena) *"You scum!" (after defeating Bass, Leon, or Zack) *"You're annoying me again." (after defeating Jann Lee) *"You're through!" (when tagged with Ein in Tag Battle Mode) Losing quotes *"Why?" After "Continue" quotes *"Oh, oh! You came again?" (to Helena in Story Mode) *"Why?" (to Ein in Story Mode) *"Sorry, I'm not sweet." Bass Armstrong Pre-fight quotes *"I won't have any mercy even for a beginner!" (to any male opponent) *"I won't have any mercy even for a woman!" (to any female opponent) *"WRESTLING IS THE BADDEST!" (in Story Mode) *"I ain't gonna give up my Championship belt." (in Story Mode) *"It's power that counts!" *"Enough! When are you gonna wake up?" (to Tina) *"Stand back!" - (when tagged with Tina in Tag Battle Mode) Appeals * "Hmph, fat chance!" * "It's show time!" Victory quotes *"You're too immature!" *"Follow me! Start from the very beginning!" *"I'm the champion." (after getting a "Great") *"In the ring, you won't be spared!" (after defeating Tina) *"A bad kid deserves to be spanked!" (after defeating Tina) *"Daddy wins!" (after getting a "Great" or "Greatest" against Tina) *"I ain't gonna give Tina to you!" (after defeating Zack) *"I will accept any challenge, anytime and everywhere!" *"Strong...I'm too strong!!!" (after getting a "Greatest") *"It's power that counts!" (when tagged with Tina in Tag Battle Mode) Losing quotes *"I won't let it end this way..." *"Daddy was wrong..." (to Tina) After "Continue" quotes *"C'mon, focus." (when retrying in Story Mode) Bayman Pre-fight quotes *"Let's see what you've got!" *"Are you ready!?" *"There's no future for you." *"I was waiting for you, Leon." (to Leon) *"It's either you or me." (to Leon) Appeals * "You'll regret this!" * "Bingo!" Victory quotes *"Stay there if you don't want to die!" *"You're Nothing!" (after getting a "Great") *"Is this all you've got!?" *"You were just unlucky." *"You're not as strong as you look." (after getting a "Greatest" and in Tag Battle Mode) *"It only takes a moment to lose." (after defeating Leon) *''Go back to the desert!'' (after defeating Leon) *''You've aged, Leon!'' (after defeating Leon) Losing quotes *"Never thought I'd fail..." *"I lost...." *"Why..." Ein Pre-fight quotes *"I'm coming!" *"Nothing can get in my way!" (in Story Mode) Appeals * "Come on!" * "Easy!" Victory quotes *"Good vibration!" *"It was a good fight." (in Story Mode and when tagged with Jann Lee in Tag Battle Mode) *"Oh, my head..." (only in Story Mode) *"This is it!" (after getting a "Great" and in Tag Battle Mode) *"Victory excites me!" *"This feeling....it's coming back!!!" *"Where...am...I going...." (after getting a "Greatest") Losing quotes *"Is this my limit...?" After "Continue" quotes *"When will my memory return?" (to Ayane in Story Mode) *"Don't come near me." (to Kasumi in Story Mode) Gen Fu Pre-fight quotes *"Shall I start?" *"It's a little tiring for me." Appeals * "Hanraku!" * "Tensei!" (when the player throws Gen Fu's sun hat off) Victory quotes *""Tanden" is weak!" *"Lazybones!" *"Look at my Iron Fist!" *"...Youngsters these days..." (when the player throws Gen Fu's sun hat off) *"This old man is not that easy." (after getting a "Great") *"Humph....Youngsters these days..." (after getting a "Greatest") *"I may or may not win, but to lose is the way of the fool." (only in Story Mode) *"It is youth that makes you reckless." (after defeating Kasumi) Losing quotes *"I can't beat my own age." *"Oh..oh my back..." After "Continue" quotes *"The next one is going to hurt!" (in Story Mode) *"Ready?" (to Helena or Tengu in Story Mode) Helena Douglas Pre-fight quotes *"This is going to be a good match." *"I cannot lose." (only in Story Mode) *"You're not my concern." (only in Story Mode) *"The curtain has just risen." *"May God bless you." Appeals * "You better watch yourself!" Victory quotes *"Did you think that you could defeat me?" *"The prelude has not even ended." (after getting a "Great") *"What a noisy boy...." (after defeating Jann Lee) *"It isn't you...." (only in Story Mode) *"You are not the one...." (only in Story Mode) *"Only victory can bring me to the truth." (after defeating Gen Fu in Story Mode) *"I cannot lose." *"Don't be too hard on yourself." (after getting a "Greatest") *"This is perfect harmony." (after defeating Leifang and when tagged with Leifang in Tag Battle Mode) *"I don't know what to do with you." Losing quotes *"I hear the requiem." Jann Lee Pre-fight quotes *"I am the winner!" *"You're no match for me!" (in Story Mode) *"I never lose." (in Story Mode) Appeals * *''Shouts''* Victory quotes *"This is not the place for you." (after defeating Leifang) *"You see the difference between you and me?" *"You lose!" (in Story Mode and in Tag Battle Mode) *"You haven't progressed at all." (after defeating Zack) *"Don't think, feel." *"My fist never betrays me." *"This is martial arts!" (after getting a "Great" and when tagged with Leifang in Tag Battle Mode) Losing quotes *"How could I let this happen..?" After "Continue" quotes * "Make the first move." (To Leifang in Story Mode) * "I never lose." (in Story Mode) Kasumi Pre-fight quotes *"You can't stand in my way." *"There is no end yet...." *"When will this stop..." Appeals * *Sakura Matoi* Victory quotes *"I will win this battle!" *"I have to move on... forgive me..." (after defeating Hayabusa) *"I've no time to spare...goodbye." (only in Story Mode) *"Sorry, are you okay?" (after getting a "Great" or a Greatest") *"You can't defeat me." *"This is "Mugen-Tenshin" style!" *"This is not the end of my battle..." (after defeating Kasumi X in Story Mode) Losing quotes *"I...have...to...go..." After "Continue" quotes *"Why?" (to Hayabusa, Ayane, or Ein in Story Mode) *"I will win this battle!" (to Tengu in Story Mode) Kasumi X Victory quotes *"Can't be..." (to Kasumi in Story Mode) Leifang Pre-fight quotes *"Hello!" *"More! Not enough!" Appeals * "Geishin!" * "No, no, no, no, no!" * "Got it!" Victory quotes *"Yes, splendid!" *"Good! It feels good!" *"Nice try!" (only in Story Mode) *"Was it too much?" (after getting a "Great") *"Let's meet again at the next dance." (after defeating Helena) *"It's not a matter of power." (after defeating Tina and when tagged with Tina or Helena in Tag Battle Mode) *"I became stronger, didn't I?" (after defeating Jann Lee) *"Take it easy, old man." (after defeating Gen Fu) *"Useless! Don't you understand?" *"Sorry!" (after getting a "Greatest" and in Tag Battle Mode) Losing quotes *"It can't be true...no..." *"You are always ahead of me...." (to Jann Lee) After "Continue" quotes *"Are you ready to lose?" (in "Story Mode") Leon Pre-fight quotes *"You're in my way." *"Do you want to die?" (in Story Mode) *"I am a professional." (in Story Mode) Appeals * "Right where I want you!" Victory quotes *"Don't stand behind me!" *"Huh...death..." *"You think you can defeat me? That's a joke!" (after getting a "Great") *"You wasted my time..." (after getting a "Greatest") *"It's like the desert." (only in Story Mode) Losing quotes *"Ahh, I can see the sandstorm..." *"No pain, no gain..." After "Continue" quotes *"You never learn!" (to Zack in Story Mode) Ryu Hayabusa Pre-fight quotes *"Make up your mind!" *"For my friend's sake, I cannot lose." (in Story Mode) *""Rin"!" Appeals * "Nin!" * "Rin!" * "Farewell!" Victory quotes *"Disappear into the Darkness!" *"Farewell!" *"If your soul is imperfect, life is difficult." *"Fare-thee-well!" (only in Story Mode) *"The storm is about to rage!" (after getting a "Great") *"It's a pity." (after getting a "Greatest" and in Tag Battle Mode) *"Don't worry, Kasumi." (to Kasumi in Story Mode) Losing quotes *"...Because I am immature...." After "Continue" quotes *"I must fight!" (to Kasumi in Story Mode) *"Come!" (to Jann Lee or Ein in Story Mode) *""Nin"!" (to Tengu in Story Mode) Tengu Pre-fight quotes *"YOU BRAT!!!" Appeals * "Rat!" * "Energy!" Victory quotes *"This is the way of "TENGU"!" *"Ummmm!" *"You're ridiculous!!!" *"You make me laugh!" *"You're weak." (after getting a "Great") *"Humans are so fragile." (after getting a "Greatest") Losing quotes *"This can't be...can't be..." Tina Armstrong Pre-fight quotes *"Here I come!" *"It's just the beginning." (in Story Mode) *"No one can stop me now!" (to Bass) Appeals * "Come on!" * "Let's go!" Victory quotes *"Good! I can sleep well tonight!" *"Nice try! (blows a kiss) This is for you!" *"Nothing can go wrong!" *"I feel Perfect!" (after getting a "Great") *"Why don't you just go away?" (after defeating Bass) *"You also have a future." (after getting a "Greatest") Losing quotes *"It can't be! Why?" After "Continue" quotes *"Come on!" (to Leifang in Story Mode) Zack Pre-fight quotes *"Did ya wait long?" *"Let's get funky!" (in Story Mode) Appeals * "There it is!" * "Whaddup!" Victory quotes *"I'm Zack! *"Hey, how you like me now?" *"You're too slow for ma beat!" *"Okay, who's next?" (only in Story Mode) *"Who are you anyway?" (after defeating Leon) *"Oh? It wasn't a mask?" (after defeating Tengu) *"No enemy exists among human beings." (after defeating Bass in Story Mode) *"I dig ma-self for being ma-self!" (after getting a "Great") *"Oh, man that wasn't nothing." (after getting a"Greatest" and in Tag Battle Mode) *"That ain't right..." (when tagged with Tina in Tag Battle Mode) *"Easy!" (When tagged with Leon in Tag Battle Mode) Losing quotes *"That ain't right..." After "Continue" quotes *"I got some more fun for you." (in Story Mode) *"Chill and let's have some fun!" (to Leon in Story Mode) Category:Catalogues and Datasheets Category:Fighting quotes